Lipstick (song)
"Lipstick" is a song by Orange Caramel. It is the third track in their first full-length album, Lipstick. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 립스틱 스틱 세우고 립스틱 스틱 세우고 어찌나 눈이 높던지 애인이 있는 건지 살짝 시크해보여 하나도 관심 없는 척 속이는 거 다 알아 흘리고 다니잖아 오똑한 콧날에 베일 것 같아 짜릿 짜릿 네 눈빛에 녹을 것 같아 구릿빛 피부가 달콤해 보여 아슬아슬 다가가서 훔치고 싶어 립스틱 스틱 세우고 내 입술에 바르고 잘 다려진 하얀 셔츠 위에 살짝 묻히고 립스틱 스틱 세우고 네 입술에 맞추고 아찔아찔 솟은 쇄골 위에 몰래 묻히고 어머어머 어어어어 어머어머 몰래 묻히고 어머어머 어어어어 어머어머 어쩌다 그리 된 건지 사연이 있는 건지 살짝 화가나 보여 사실 좀 미안하지만 즐기는 거 다 알아 몰래 웃고 있잖아 촉촉한 눈빛에 빠질 것 같아 찌릿 찌릿 네 향기에 취할 것 같아 우윳빛 피부가 눈부셔 보여 아슬아슬 다가가서 훔치고 싶어 립스틱 스틱 세우고 내 입술에 바르고 잘 다려진 하얀 셔츠 위에 살짝 묻히고 립스틱 스틱 세우고 네 입술에 맞추고 아찔아찔 솟은 쇄골 위에 몰래 묻히고 어머어머 어어어어 어머어머 몰래 묻히고 어머어머 어어어어 어머어머 좀 빼지마 가만히 둘 순 없어 널 널 널 이러지마 오늘 처음 봤잖아 립스틱 스틱 세우고 내 입술에 바르고 잘 다려진 하얀 셔츠 위에 살짝 묻히고 립스틱 스틱 세우고 네 입술에 맞추고 아찔아찔 솟은 쇄골 위에 몰래 묻히고 어머어머 어어어어 어머어머 몰래 묻히고 어머어머 어어어어 어머어머 |-|Romanization= lipstick seutik seugo lipstick seutik seugo eojjina nuni nopdeonji aeini inneun geonji saljjak sikeuhaeboyeo hanado gwansim eomneun cheok sogineun geo da ara heulligo danijanha ottokhan kotnare beil geot gata jjarit jjarit ne nunbiche nogeul geot gata guritbit pibuga dalkomhae boyeo aseuraseul dagagaseo humchigo sipeo lipstick seutik seugo nae ipsure bareugo jal daryeojin hayan syeocheu wie saljjak muchigo lipstick seutik seugo ne ipsure matchugo ajjirajjil soseun swaegol wie mollae muchigo eomeoeomeo eoeoeoeo eomeoeomeo mollae muchigo eomeoeomeo eoeoeoeo eomeoeomeo eojjeoda geuri doen geonji sayeoni inneun geonji saljjak hwagana boyeo sasil jom mianhajiman jeulgineun geo da ara mollae utgo itjanha chokchokhan nunbiche ppajil geot gata jjirit jjirit ne hyanggie chwihal geot gata uyutbit pibuga nunbusyeo boyeo aseuraseul dagagaseo humchigo sipeo lipstick seutik seugo nae ipsure bareugo jal daryeojin hayan syeocheu wie saljjak muchigo lipstick seutik seugo ne ipsure matchugo ajjirajjil soseun swaegol wie mollae muchigo eomeoeomeo eoeoeoeo eomeoeomeo mollae muchigo eomeoeomeo eoeoeoeo eomeoeomeo jom ppaejima gamanhi dul sun eobseo neol neol neol ireojima oneul cheoeum bwatjanha~ lipstick seutik seugo nae ipsure bareugo (Yeah yeah) jal daryeojin hayan syeocheu wie saljjak muchigo (Noo) lipstick seutik seugo ne ipsure matchugo (matchugo) ajjirajjil soseun swaegol wie mollae muchigo eomeoeomeo eoeoeoeo eomeoeomeo (eomeoeomeo) mollae muchigo eomeoeomeo eoeoeoeo eomeoeomeo |-|English= Twist up my lipstick Twist up my lipstick How can you have such high standards? Do you have a girlfriend? You seem slightly chic You pretend not to have any interest but I know you’re deceiving me You make it obvious Your sharp nose seems like it could cut me Your electrifying eyes make me melt Your copper-toned skin looks sweet I want to thrillingly approach you and steal you I twist up my lipstick and put it on my lips I slightly smear it on your crisp, white shirt I twist up my lipstick and kiss your lips I secretly smear it on top of your breathtaking collarbone Oh my oh my, uh uh uh uh, oh my oh my I secretly smear it Oh my oh my, uh uh uh uh, oh my oh my How did you become this way? Is there a story? You seem slightly angry Honestly, I’m sorry but I know you’re enjoying it You are secretly smiling I feel like I can fall into your moist eyes I get intoxicated by your electrifying scent Your milky skin is dazzling I want to thrillingly approach you and steal you I twist up my lipstick and put it on my lips I slightly smear it on your crisp, white shirt I twist up my lipstick and kiss your lips I secretly smear it on top of your breathtaking collarbone Oh my oh my, uh uh uh uh, oh my oh my I secretly smear it Oh my oh my, uh uh uh uh, oh my oh my Stop playing hard to get, I can’t leave you alone Don’t do this, I met you for the first time today I twist up my lipstick and put it on my lips I slightly smear it on your crisp, white shirt I twist up my lipstick and kiss your lips I secretly smear it on top of your breathtaking collarbone Oh my oh my, uh uh uh uh, oh my oh my I secretly smear it Oh my oh my, uh uh uh uh, oh my oh my Music Video Category:Songs